


late nights

by stellatiate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellatiate/pseuds/stellatiate
Summary: “Only the united beat of sex and heart together can create ecstasy..”-— allura & shiro, the good stuff™





	1. there's a first time (for everything!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixie_rings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rings/gifts), [Braincoins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braincoins/gifts), [Rex501st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't think I've ever—"
> 
> "Well," she says, a feeble attempt at curling one of her legs around his waist gone awry for her lack of balance, "you've never been here before. So, no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna throw out a dedicate to **socks** and **pixie** , the two best smutkateers to bounce ideas off of. thanks for the lagoon meme, ladies.
> 
> also another shout out to **mike** , who asked for this ;)

Days like this have been so few and far between.

Shiro doesn't know what to expect when Allura describes the place she wants to take him. "It's like an ocean," she says to him the night before, softly before she falls asleep, "except the water isn't governed by the gravity of other astronomical bodies, the way it is on Earth."

Using the word _beach_ to describe where she takes them feels like a slap in the face to the beautiful landscape in front of them. The shoreline is composed of smooth, patchwork sections of what Shiro thinks is some sort of quartz. All of the colors glint underneath the sunlight streaming through several thick clouds, steam rolling off of the surface of the water in front of him. He imagines a cloudless sky and all of the beautiful colors that could be reflected in the water on a summer day.

His mind doesn't stay on it for long. Allura is peeling off her clothes, wading further into the water with each discarded article lying behind her. Shiro almost finds himself feeling guilty for letting his mind wander so much, especially when this is supposed to be a moment for the two of them to relax. Watching Allura duck down into the water, letting her hair soak into a halo around her shoulders draws an unconscious smile to his lips.

"Are you going to join me, finally?" Her question is only a slight tease. Shiro can't stop watching her, even as he undresses himself. Her hair is twisted around her shoulders and the rest of her glows in the water, rippling around her. He thinks she looks like some sort of otherworldly water goddess he's happened upon in the middle of a clearing, especially with the wicked twinkle in her eyes and steam shrouding her form.

Shiro steps into the water and it envelops him, warm and oddly heavy. It doesn't feel the same, though he remembers that the gravity here is different than he remembers. He feels like he's being embraced by the gentle current that spirals around them. He feels like he's being embraced by this alien ocean, blessed to have a moment alone with his girlfriend.

She meets him halfway, a wet hand trailing along his shoulder until it's tracing along his jawline. Allura tips her head up to look at him and Shiro feels his cheeks stir with a blush. It doesn't matter how long it's been because she always has this effect on him, as if every time she looks at him, she's seeing him for the first time.

"I hope you're thinking about something pleasant, Shiro." Her voice is soft, admonishing with as much caution as she can manage, and he appreciates her for it. Sometimes, it's difficult to reign in his thoughts. Sometimes, he can't pull them in at all.

Still, he offers her a smile. Looking into her eyes makes it so much harder for him to say anything to ruin the mood, so he tilts his head down to press their foreheads together instead.

He's not sure who leans in for the kiss. All he knows is that now they are kissing each other and he can feel Allura's hand snaking along his waist, her nails pinpointing the shape of his hips and the firm dimples of his ass. He pulls her closer, too. Shiro's free hand finds itself in her hair, pulling gently to disconnect their bruised lips.

They're already completely bare, though the steam offers some cover. He nearly forgets until Allura presses into him and he can feel the shape of her breasts against him, the point of her hips and the soft slope of her thighs flush against him. He doesn't mean to but the noise escapes him before he can stop himself, and she's chuckling softly, despite everything.

"I don't think I've ever—"

"Well," she says, a feeble attempt at curling one of her legs around his waist gone awry for her lack of balance, "you've never been here before. So, no."

Shiro laughs, but secures a hand beneath her thigh and hoists her up into his grip, moaning softly when she pulls her other thigh and cinches them both around his hips. "Well, I meant in the water, but you're right."

He finds his cheeks rosy when his erection twitches from all of the pressure, but he doesn't feel as embarrassed as he once used to. Being around Allura makes everything seem so natural, so easy. She's always so gentle when enthralled, so encouraging and sweet and kind. He never feels any shame about what they do with one another, and it's the best feeling he thinks he's ever felt.

Well. Aside from the slow, casual rolling of her hips. His cock is torturously close to her, brushing against her inner thigh with each movement. "There's a first time for everything, then." She grins into a kiss and Shiro is so overwhelmed for a moment that he thinks he gets dizzy. His fingers press into her skin, gripping her thighs tighter. He pulls her closer, desperate for a different kind of motion between them.

His legs ache, but not as much as he aches to be inside of her. He carries the two of them backwards as she kisses along his cheeks, ducking her head to press bruises into his neck until he wades into the shallow end. The water rolls off of the two of them before they both splash down into the waves swaying beneath them.

Allura makes a surprised noise, but Shiro feels the ache in his legs drift away, though it is replaced by the hard surface beneath him. It isn't the most comfortable, but the warm water soothes him like a gentle salve, and his hunger for Allura drowns out everything else. From this position, her hips are perfectly lined up with his, and the scant amount of sunlight filtering through the clouds is enough to cast a crown of light around her.

He can't help but admire the ease with which she looks so beautiful, enraptured by sunlight and buoyed amongst the waves in his lap. Shiro finds himself thinking of how radiant she is at least several times in a day, especially when she seems to be doing nothing in particular to invoke these sorts of thoughts.

"I'm so lucky," he says quietly, but Allura is too close to him to let the words slip cleanly into the warm air around them. She pulls back, her eyes all stars and bashful affection, before she smiles.

Shiro feels even more bare under her gaze, letting her raise her hands to hold his face carefully in her grip, thumbs brushing over his cheeks. Sometimes, she looks so deeply into him that it feels almost like she is lost there, beneath the depths of his darker eyes. They hold each other's gaze for several long moments before she leans in and kisses him.

The kiss is soft and searching, tender with each passing second. His hands skim patterns along her back, tangling in her hair as he moves. Beneath her, he feels the pressure return to his cock, deliciously pressed against her. The deeper their kiss grows, the more he can't stop the uncontrolled thrust of his hips until Allura moans into his mouth and he thinks he may come undone in that moment.

"Ah," he says, pulling his mouth away, "I need—I need you. Please." Allura seems to be in sync with his needs, because she's already lifting her hips just enough, already using her hand to push the head of his cock inside of her. She brings her hands to his shoulders and it takes all of his self-control to not pull her down onto him by her waist. Instead, he bites down on his bottom lip as she slowly fits herself over him, her breathing becoming a small lintany of moans and mewls.

The viscous water of their own private hot springs somehow only slows them down marginally. Allura gains a rhythm that starts slow and steady like a drumbeat, but then her voice grows louder and strained until she buries her face in the side of his neck, calling his name in encouragement and in frustration, racing him to climax.

Shiro lets his free hand run through her hair and pulls softly, tightening his hold until her neck is bare to him and her moans echo into the steam around them. His other hand curves against her ass, cupping her with each time she pulls them closer together. It's a rare moment for Shiro to be focused on something else, but she makes it easy; Allura slides the rest of her hair that isn't closed in his fist away from her face and scrapes her nails against his hips, encouraging him to thrust more.

Honestly, he doesn't want to. The quickening in his stomach tells him that he's ever so close to his much needed climax, and he knows she'll work through it, but he wants her there first. He wants to be completely in his right mind when her orgasm shatters through her, rends her face in beautiful and carnal pleasure.

Abruptly, his cheeks flood with color, despite everything else. "I love you," he confesses, though it isn't the first time he's told her. Somehow, Shiro can't rid his voice of the desperate tone that his words hold, as if not telling her is causing some sort of strain on his heart. She sighs softly, unable to fight off the grin on her face but too distracted with her own pleasure to speak.

Shiro grips her by the waist, his fingers pressing into her lush skin and allowing his hips to build a steady rhythm. He delights in each small gasp when he thrusts into her, addicted to the sound of her hazy breathing and pushing himself even faster. He moves a hand between their bodies, his thumb rubbing circles against her clit, and it's then that she cries out, begging him.

"Please," she says softly, but her nails bite into his skin hard enough to draw blood, and the combined pain of her scratches and the pleasure of her voice is enough to encourage him to go faster. They'd been soft before, but he's truly fucking her now—no other word for the way his mind tells him that the pleasure is too much but he continues, no other way to describe the absolute way he's blind to everything else but the rhythm in his hips continue. His thighs ache slightly, but it's worth it when her voice catches on a moan, sobbing her way through her climax. She fastens her hips tight around his waist and he can feel each ripple through her body, each time she clenches her muscles around him.

It drives him crazy, sends him over the edge before he realizes what's happening at all. Shiro feels it quiver through his thighs, curling all the way through to his toes, and can't help but let out one more groan before falling backwards into the water.

Allura laughs, a tired but satisfied noise, and Shiro squints against the sunlight beating down on him. Around him, the water crests and breaks slowly, and the warmth shocks him again. When Allura climbs off of his lap, he stays sprawled out on his back, the energy seeping out of him with each passing wave. He can hear her wading into the water and he closes his eyes for a while, listening to the rush of air and the bubbling of water at his ears.

After a while, she wanders back to him, curling up against his side. Shiro peeks at her through an open eye, and he finds himself dazed all over again at the sight of her leaning against his chest, her hair sticking to his skin.

For once, he feels at peace, the weight of the world a distant and unfathomable sensation. There is certainly a first time for everything, he reminds himself.


	2. arch & point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Four," he mumbles, moving to stand at the counter with her. She turns to the side and Shiro faces her, his eyes focused down on her hands. "Tonight is the fourth night, unless you come to bed. You really should be getting more rest, Allura."

This is the fourth night that Shiro discovers her awake after everyone else in the Castle of Lions has gone to sleep. Granted, he finds her after waking up in the middle of the night himself, and she's always in a different location.

Tonight, she's in the kitchen. Her hair is in a long plait that drapes over her shoulder, unraveling slowly as she moves back and forth and her features are scrunched up as she reads the back of a tin she's pulled down from an abandoned cabinet. Shiro almost doesn't disturb her except for the small reminder in the back of his mind that she's been making a habit of disrupting her sleeping patterns.

"Can't sleep?" He watches her flinch and look around until her gaze falls onto him. Her eyes are soft and hazy with what he suspects is insomnia, but she offers him a weary smile nonetheless. Shiro underestimates how often she does this—how she constantly battles her exhaustion to put on a brave face for everyone else. He knows she grows tired with each passing mission, each scrape of danger that comes their way.

He just wants her to get some rest. Allura blinks slowly before she sighs, twisting the tin in her grip. "Not really, no. I'm sorry, it's been a couple nights now, hasn't it?" Shiro wants to downplay the needy aspect of it, but he can't stay in denial for long. It's selfish of him to seek her out because he can't sleep—because his body has gotten accustomed to sleeping with her at his side—but as she speaks the words, he knows it's true.

"Four," he mumbles, moving to stand at the counter with her. She turns to the side and Shiro faces her, his eyes focused down on her hands. "Tonight is the fourth night, unless you come to bed. You really should be getting more rest, Allura."

It feels like a natural reaction when he reaches out to touch her. He lays his hands over hers, lifting the canister from her hands and setting it down on the counter. Allura's eyes immediately search for his, but his gaze is locked onto their hands and how small hers are, how delicate they look with his hands as a backdrop.

When he locks eyes with her, something electric passes between them. "I'm ready, then." She squeezes his hand gently, her touch moving along his forearms, and he doesn't feel the innocent concern he'd harbored for her just mere moments before. Her eyes twinkle with something mischievous and all he can focus on is the sensation of gravity he feels, pulling him closer to her.

Once upon a time, Shiro might have been ashamed about how reliant he'd become on their sleeping arrangements. But she had chastised him the very first opportunity he tried to put himself down, reminding him that it didn't make him weak for needing someone's help.

Shiro knew better, though. With Allura's fingertips drawing a pattern in his skin, he knew there was some sort of weakness in _wanting_.

"Shiro?" Allura's hip is pressed to the side of the counter, her hand still moving up his arm. She reaches higher, her palm gentle against his jaw, and Shiro makes eye contact with her again. His mouth runs dry at the connection. "It's time to come to bed, now."

Her voice is quiet, but sultry, stirring something in the pit of his stomach that makes him feel that familiar weakness all over again. Shiro pulls her by the waist until her back is against the counter and kisses her firmly, his hand immediately reaching to stroke her hair. Allura makes a noise into his mouth, something hushed and encouraging, and though her body arcs away from him under pressure, her grip around his forearm tightens.

He doesn't know whether she hoists herself onto the counter or whether he picks her up there, but all he remembers is this—the sight of her looking down at him, her lips bruised red, her cheeks dark and wanting. Allura holds his face carefully in her hands as he moves to stand between her legs, and he crumbles under her touch. Shiro tilts his head up to her, willing himself to be curtained by the halo of her thick, curly hair before she leans down to kiss him again.

This kiss is a lot less soft. He can feel her teeth at his bottom lip and her tongue against it soon after, and he finds himself trying to sate a hunger blooming somewhere in his blood. Shiro braces his hands against her thighs and kisses her back, sighing into her mouth. Sleep is no longer an issue, Shiro can't help but think as he slips his hands beneath her gown, his hands roaming her bare skin greedily.

Allura lets her hands cross behind his neck, tipping her head to one side the moment it seems that Shiro's lips will wander. And they do, traveling a path down the smooth skin exposed at her neck, while his hands match in curiosity. His thumbs brush the inside of her thighs and she responds in kind by arching her back and spreading her legs ever so slightly.

"Shiro," she says, her voice raspy and low as a finger curiously swipes against the wetness building there, "I need you to take me to bed." There is no exhaustion in her voice anymore, nothing but raw desire and a willingness to beg at the tip of her tongue.

"No time," he says resolutely, but he leans down to kiss the place he'd kept warm with his hands, moving closer to the center while Allura's hips twist, her throat full of moans that just barely scratch their way out with each touch of his lips. Shiro pulls her underwear off in as rapid of a motion as he can manage, but is content to ignore the catch around her ankles. His attention moves between her legs almost immediately, his breath warm on his skin, before he presses his mouth against her.

Shiro can feel the twitch in his cock at the noise Allura makes and it only inspires him to work his tongue against her, flicking it against her clit with his fingers teasing at her entrance. Allura's hold on the counter grows weak faster than she can acknowledge, and soon she is sprawled along the surface, trying to stifle her moans into her fist. He grips both of her thighs in his hands to keep her from inching away from him in her pleasure, and the restraint only makes her more restless—each caress of his tongue against her only riles her up even more.

Allura hooks her legs over his shoulders, pulling him face first between her thighs. Shiro feels an abrupt flare in his lower abdomen at the desperation she feels, the way his mouth is inevitably flush up against her sex, his nose touching the light tangle of silver curls there. His hands shift and gently pull her thighs apart, before he continues, his tongue swirling against her clit. Each touch turns her electric, her thighs clenching and her body rippling with the after quakes of pleasure.

She pushes herself up onto her elbows and Shiro gets a better look at his effect on her—her breathing is heavy and her cheeks are flushed and he's certain that the growing pool between her legs speaks for itself. But she flips her hair over her shoulder and out of the way, her eyes dark and hazy as she tries to reign in her thoughts.

"Shiro," she says, pulling her leg up until her heel is pressed into his shoulder. She gives a solid push and it nearly throws him off balance. "I need you to fuck me now."

He's never really pictured what would drive her to such vulgar language, but his entire body responds to her. All of his synapses seem to fire all at once and he can't roll his pants down fast enough, can't find his footing fast enough. The counter isn't precisely the most comfortable thing against his thighs, but all of the blood rushing straight to his cock seems to numb everything else around him.

Allura grows more and more greedy the moment he gives into her. Her hands join his in the scramble to push his pants down and she sits up even further, pulling him into a messy kiss. Shiro's attention focuses on the warmth of her hands against his hips, the involuntary flinch he does when she casually strokes him. He shoves his pants down to his knees and moves between her legs again.

Sleep is far from his mind the moment he enters her. The pressure of her around his cock makes each inch that he slowly pushes in that much more agonizing. Allura seems to share the sentiment because her moans are low and long, her nails biting into his shoulders. Her eyes are closed when she brings their foreheads together, and Shiro only keeps moving his hips until he's fully inside of her.

The rhythm doesn't start right away. Allura groans as she shifts, adjusting to the fullness of him, and Shiro is suppressing all of his urges to just stab into her recklessly, to give into what he's been thinking about for the last few minutes, now. But he tries to have patience, tries to wait until he feels the sway of her hips as permission, and tries to be slow with her.

But Allura's first climax already rested on the precipice, and the moment he picks up the pace and begins to thrust in earnest, she shatters through an orgasm—nails cutting through his skin, thighs trembling, calves locked into place. She looks beautiful for the split-second he can focus on her, the way her eyelids flutter and her eyes roll back, the way she bites down on her bottom lip but ends up tearing it free. After the moment passes, Shiro feels like he can only hold onto his climax by a thread.

He doesn't want the experience to stop. Allura feels so good around his cock, smooth and squeezing in pulses around him as he fucks her, his thighs clapping against the counter with each full stroke. It stings lightly and he suspects he may regret it later, but in the moment all he can focus on is the closeness between their bodies—trying to bring their hips closer and their faces closer and all of them much closer than it already has been. Shiro moves his hands to cup her face, his legs aching but his body persevering through the sensation.

"Come on," she says, raising her hand to grip the back of his neck in order to pull their foreheads together, and the quiet sound of her voice is enough to encourage him. His pace seems to spiral out of his own control, Allura's cries in his ear enough fuel to push him over the edge.

When he comes, his whole body seizes up; the only sensation he feels for the next several seconds is Allura's hands brushing at the nape of his neck, her voice soft in his ear as she encourages him. Her legs wrap around his waist tightly and when Shiro finds his mind a little clearer, he notices that she's laughing. Not a mocking laugh, but laughter nonetheless.

"What's so funny?" Each word relies on a careful inhale, his lungs trying to catch up to the rest of him. He feels dazed, slightly flustered by their distinctly exposed body parts. Allura's underwear is somewhere on the floor but her gown is around her waist and his pants are still cinched behind his knees.

Allura brushes his bangs away from his face and plants a kiss on the tip of his nose, her other hand still lingering over his shoulder. She looks at him with a look that makes him feel like something more intimate is passing between them than sex, and it makes his cheeks red.

"It's night number five now," she says, leaning closer to him again. "We can go to bed tonight, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."


End file.
